when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
PAW Patrol
"It's the PAW Patrol. There's Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Tracker, and Zuma. Luckily, they are happily reunited with Skye and Everest. I am so happy when that thing would happen." --Su Ji-Hoon, Bittersweet Reunions The PAW Patrol is a special team of pups and children of Adventure Bay that patrol in and around Adventure Bay and, with the PAW Patroller and the Air Patroller, outside Adventure Bay as well. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, unlike in the show, they are well-prepared for combat in World War III against the Coalition of the Red Star, mainly North Korea, as a member faction of the Future Alliance and the Sonic Alliance. Members Original Members *'Chase': The mature and serious German Shepherd with the skills of a police dog, traffic cop, and super spy. He drives a blue police cruiser that transforms into a super spy vehicle. His main call-outs are "These paws uphold the laws!" and "Chase is on the case!" In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is a soldier serving in the Future Alliance also. *'Marshall': The clumsy, but big-hearted Dalmatian who serves as the team's firedog and medic. He drives a firetruck that transforms into an ambulance. He always causes a humorous mishap when the PAW Patrol pups try to enter the Lookout elevator. His main call-outs are "I'm fired up!" and "Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!" In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is a medic serving for the whole of the Future Alliance, including the Grand Alliance. *'Rocky': The aquaphobic, but enthusiastic and resourceful mixed breed with eco skills. He drives a recycling truck that transforms into a tugboat. He hates water and is often hesitant to carry out water-based missions, unless it involves becoming a merpup. His main call-outs are "Don't lose it, reuse it!" and "Green means go!" In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is an engineer serving for the Future Alliance, even for the Grand Alliance. *'Rubble': The gruff-looking, but sweet and athletic English Bulldog with the skills of a construction pup. He drives a yellow bulldozer. He is a big eater who likes to crack jokes, often relating to his love of eating. His main call-outs are "Rubble on the double!" and "Let's dig it!" In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is a demolitions expert serving for the Future Alliance, even for the PAW Patrol. *'Ryder': A ten-year-old human boy who is the leader of the PAW Patrol. His job is to give the pups mission instructions and to build their equipment. He drives an ATV. He lives with the six original pups at the Lookout. His catchphrases are "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" and "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is temporarily replaced by Skye as its leader when he was on a vacation in Bahamas, until when he returned, he became a leader again. *'Skye': The graceful, cute, and smart Cockapoo with the skills of a pilot who serves as the aviator and air rescue pup of the team. She drives a pink and silver helicopter with a harness in the back. Her main call-outs are "This pup's gotta fly!" and "Let's take to the sky!" In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she is a helicopter pilot serving for the Future Alliance, and she is also a member of the Preschool Girls. Infamous for killing a few of Coalition of the Red Star generals, she is wanted in most of the COTRS memeber states, and the finest COTRS bounty hunters were finding her. Later, she became a temporarily leader of the PAW Patrol after Callisto hired them, until Ryder returned from his vacation. *'Zuma': The water- and laughter-loving Chocolate Labrador retriever. He has the skills of a lifeguard, such as swimming and diving. He drives a hovercraft that can transform into a submarine. His main call-outs are "Let's dive in!" and "Ready, set, get wet!" In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he serves as a diver for the Future Alliance. Secondary/Occasional Members *'Cap'n Turbot': The PAW Patrol's most frequent caller who serves as an official member in special merpup-themed episodes. He is the marine biologist and watchman of Adventure Bay. He debuts in "Pups Make a Splash" and first joins in a PAW Patrol episode, "Pups Save a Mer-Pup." He appears in the opening theme from season three onwards. His vehicles are a boat called [[the Flounder|the Flounder]] and an orange diving bell. His call-outs are "Turbot tackles trout!" and "This cap'n can do!" *'Everest': A hyperactive Husky who is called to serve as an official member whenever there is an emergency relating to snow or ice. She drives a snowmobile. She lives at the snowboarding resort of Adventure Bay. She first joins the team in a PAW Patrol episode, "The New Pup." She appears in the opening theme from season three onwards. Her call-outs are "Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" and "Off the trail, Everest won't fail!" In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she serves as an ice maker for the Future Alliance, and also, a member of the Preschool Girls. *'Robo-Pup': A fast and robotic pup who was built by Ryder. He has the duty of driving the PAW Patrol's multi-member vehicles: the PAW Patroller, the Air Patroller, the Mission PAW Cruiser, and the Sea Patroller. He debuts in a PAW Patrol episode, "Pups Save Ryder's Robot" and becomes an official member in another PAW Patrol episode, "The New Pup." His vehicle, the PAW Patroller, appears in the theme from season three onwards. He cannot speak and has no call-outs, but communicates by barking. *'Tracker': The newest addition as of PAW Patrol, season 4, a Chihuahua with super hearing capabilities who lives in the jungle. He drives a white and green Jeep. He debuts and becomes a member in a PAW Patrol episode, "Tracker Joins the Pups!." His call-outs are "I'm all ears!" and "Todo oidos!" In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he serves as a sniper in the Future Alliance. Other/"Honorary" Members *'Alex Porter': Given "honorary" member status after helping save Cali in a PAW Patrol episode, "Pups Save Alex." *'Jim Gaffigan': A real-life comedian whose in-universe dog recreation was a member in a short that promotes The Jim Gaffigan Show. *'Miles Callisto': Because Callisto is the Supreme Leader of the Future Alliance, Ryder said that he would be the honrary member of this team, due to very good leadership and higher power than almost any other leader in the Grand Alliance. *'Ruby Ramirez': For being the leader of the Preschool Girls, she eventually became an honorary member of the PAW Patrol, and at the same time, she also became a hero to all of the Future Alliance. *'Ruby Rose': When Marshall joined the Soviet Rose Army Force, she becomes a honorary member of the PAW Patrol, and without doubt or fear, she is proud that Team RWBY is a proud sponsor of the PAW Patrol. *'Su Ji-Hoon': He is the first live-action person, and the first person outside Adventure Bay, to be an honorary member after persuading Ryder to join the Future Alliance, and rejoin the PAW Patrol. Category:Factions Category:Grand Alliance Member Factions Category:Future Alliance Member Factions Category:Multiracial Factions Category:PAW Patrol Factions Category:Sonic Alliance Member Factions